Apocalypse Rising: The End Was Yesterday
by C. R. Meadows
Summary: One year ago Steven was a senior in college and had it all. Good looks, a quarterback, and friends with everyone. But in this new world... All of that amounts to half a pound of dog S%!T. Will he and his friends survive? OC's R&R Gore/Violence/Language
1. Prologue

One year ago today, the world went to shit. And like everyone expected, every branch of the military failed and was completely annihilated within the first fourty eight hours. They really never stood a chance, come to think of it. All those people gathered in one place. All it would take is one infected, unquarantined person, and its all over. Which is exactly what happened. Before we get to that though, lets start from the beginning.

My name is Steven and I was a senior in college and the quarterback on the football team. i decided to skip first block to sleep in. That was the absolute greatest thing I've ever done in my life, mainly because the teacher was giving a lecture on how scientists in Uganda were close to completely stopping an attom by freezing it. Quite frankly, I could've cared less.

It was the day before a test and like always, Mr. Henry wasn't preparing us for it because of his compulsive "lets talk about shit no one else cares about" disorder. I woke up to my alarm clock blaring a half hour before second period, so i slammed my hand down on it and got up. I got dressed fairly quickly and headed down to the dorm room lobby and out the front door. not even three steps outside and i felt someone crash into me like a ton of bricks.

instinctively i rolled off of them and was on my feet before whoever it was could even look up at me, thanks to my vigorous Taekwondo training every Tuesday and Thursday.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Squeeled the little freshman.

"It's okay. I should've been paying more attention. Here lemme' help you up." I said as i knelt down to help gather her things. As she looked up at me, I recognized her face. "Kimberly, Right?"

"Oh! um... Y - Yes. How do you know my name?" She stuttered out.

"Your the girl who helped me study for my Shakespear quiz last semester silly." I said with a smile.

"You actually remember that?" She asked, returning the smile.

"Yes, because of you i passed with a 110%. I heard you made president of the book club last week. Congratulations." I said as I handed her all the papers and books i collected from the sidewalk.

"T - Thank you." She replied as she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. she had shoulder length, chocolate brown hair, hazle eyes, perfect teeth, and she wore glasses. She was kinda geeky, but she was really cool what little time i spent with her, but i never did prefer the cheerleaders or volleyball players. "I'm glad i could help you." She smiled as she took her belongings.

"Thank you as well. So whats with the rush? Got a date and your not on time?" I asked with a giggle.

"No... umm... actually this guy a few blocks back tried to... I don't wanna talk about it..." She said and looked away.

"Wait! What? Who was it?" I asked, Angered.

"I don't know. I'd never seen him on campus before." She replied, still looking away. It sounded like she was ready to bust into tears.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the school nurse." I said, offering to carry her things.

"Thank you but I'm okay. He did't even touch me. he just tried to corner me..." She said looking back, trying to force a smile.

"Well I have math next. if you'd like, I could walk with you...? Incase he comes back." I added out of respect for her incase she didn't want company.

"I don't want to be the reason you miss class!" She said. but it sounded like she wanted me to go.

"I'll go with you, i have a ninety in math anyway,"

And so we went to the school Cafe where we sat down to talk at the resteraunt until early evening...

A/N: This is only a prologue and it's not very detailed, I know. I'm saving the juicy stuff for chapter two. Also this is the rough draft, I'm impatient and want to get to the zombies as fast as possible but before i do that I have to write more details about Steven and Kimberly. So the first chapter won't have anything "Interesting" (until the end, maybe.)


	2. Ch 1: Feelings

A/N: I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter. But at the moment I'm in a car headed to the mall. This is the first actual chapter, so I hope it meets everyone's standards. In this chapter I'm going to introduce a few more characters, get you better aquainted with Steven and Kimberly, set the stage for the outbreak, and possibly throw in a few little surprises. So on that note, let's begin. Word Count: 1421

_BUZZ! _I felt my phone recieve a text message. I flippeed the cover open to see that it was from Kimberly.

_Hey, good morning Steven! Can we get breakfast together?... Sorry if I'm being a bit forward... _I began smiling. A woman who text ME first. That definitely scored her some points.

_Sure, I'll be at the cafe as soon as I get a shower. _I typed back, already out of my shirt, headed for the bathroom.

I was at the table half an hour before Kim arrived. As I sat there, I thought of at least a hundred questions for her but thought I'd better limit them down to about twenty. Once she got there, I stood up and hugged her before pulling her chair out for her.

"Well someone's a gentleman." She said as she sat down, trying to hide a blush.

"Only to people I really like." I said with a wink. "So did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to start off with small talk.

"Okay, I guess. I tossed and turned all night though..." She said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I hope you sleep better tonight." I replied, without anything better to say. _Stupid!_

"Me too. And what about you? Did you sleep okay?" She looked like she was having trouble trying to speak, almost like "Is this really happening? Am I really having a conversation with someone completely out of my league?"

"Pretty good. You seem a bit distracted, are you okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just nervous..." She said as her cheeks lit up a little.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked with a slight chuckle. "Its not like I bite on the first couple of dates. Which reminds me, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"T-The first couple... of d-dates?" She stuttered out.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't storm off.

"N-No... Its just... I-I've never really been with anyone... before." She couldn't quit stuttering, which I found cute for some reason.

"Then would you like to go out tomorrow too? We can go anywhere you'd like. I have plenty of money..." I said as I looked her directly in the eyes.

"You don't have to pay for me!" She said, looking away as her face turned three shades of red.

"I like to pay though. So pick anywhere you want." I said again, still looking at her.

"Oh... A-Alright... What about a movie?..." She asked, face still flushed.

"That would be great, theres a few I've been wanting to see. How about that French import?" I asked as she giggled, probably at some inside joke.

"Your probably the only guy who would offer to see a chick flick." She giggled again.

"Probably." I giggled with her. "So Where are you from? Ohio?..." I asked, hoping to change the subject to her.

"Actually, I'm orrigionally from Louisianna, but then I moved to Minnesota." She replied.

"Steven!" I heard from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Nicole." I said as she ran up to me. "How are you?" _What perfect timing..._

"Whose your friend?" She asked in her snotty 'Why the FUCK are you hanging out with other chicks that aren't me' tone.

"This is Kimberly." I pronounced her name very slowly, almost as if I were talking to a four year old. "Kimberly, this is Nicole. The obsessive stalker I told you about yesterday." I said, still pronouncing her name slowly. "Nicole, now that the two of you have met, LEAVE." I growled at her.

"He just wishes I were stalking him." She said as she stalked away.

"You was right... Thats a nine on the insane, bitch meter." Kimberly said as I spit a mouthful of soda on the floor laughing.

"Wow! Was NOT expecting that." I said as pop was still gushing out of my nose.

"Are you okay?" She asked giggling as she reached me a handful of napkins.

"I'm fine, and you just scored A LOT of points in my Big Book Of Awesomeness." I replied, wiping my mouth, nose, and chin. "I didn't think you cursed, you seem to 'Innocent." I chuckled.

"Just proves the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover.' So whats the deal with you and her?" She asked with a new tinge of bravery to her voice as she spoke.

"Lets go for a walk, I'll tell you once I'm sure she can't hear our conversation." I said as I stood up, stretching.

Once outside, I told her about my past, family, old friends, and even a few embarassing stories about me that I wish I hadn't. We talked into the late hous of the evening, losing all track of time. Somewhere around seven, she said she'd better head back to her dorm to study for a Physiology test that she had tomorrow.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." She said, looking at me. "I like spending time with you... I've not had this much fun for a really long time. If you'd like, I'll text you when I get to my dorm?" She said before trying to part ways.

"Let me walk you back. I want to make sure you get back safely... I feel really protective of you for some reason..." I said looking down. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable..."

"Actually... I like the feeling of someone being overprotective than not being protective at all..." She said as she looked at me before hugging me. I put my arms around her. It felt so right...

"So will you let me walk you to your Dorm?" I asked, not wanting to relinquish my hold on her.

"Please?..." She asked. In a few short minutes we were outside her building, my arm around her shoulders.

"So this is goodbye for today?" I asked, already feeling the emptieness in my chest. How did I get such strong feelings for her in only fourty-eight hours?

"For today. But You can come over early tomorrow if you want..." She replied in a hopeful tone.

"What time does your class end? I have a free day tomorrow." I asked.

""Twelve."

"I'll be here at twelve o' five." I replied as she caught me off guard with a kiss on the cheek.

"Text me tonight!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared, red faced, inside the female compound.

I stood there for a few seconds, stunned. Had that really just happened? Did she get the first kiss? As I walked back to my dorm my phone began to buzz in my pocket, but I didn't feel it. A call I'll soon regret missing... Once back in my room I headed for the shower, tossing my LG on the table as I passed it.

"Steven, You in?" I heard as I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel in my hand, naked.

"Yeah, why?" Just then, my roommate stepped around the corner with his girlfriend. "Chasity." I said with a nod.

"Steven." She replied nodding back and a long look at my manhood, not letting Devon notice. She had seen me naked coming from the bathroom so many times that I didn't even bother covering myself and Devon didn't care anymore.

"How are you this evening?" I asked as Devon sat on the couch, remote in hand.

"Good, just chilling with this lazy ass." She replied, sitting on Devons lap. "Is that your phone?" She asked looking down at her backside.

"No, he's just happy to see me." I said laughing. "If you two are wanting alone time, I'm about to head out. I just needed a shower." I pulled my pants on and slung a shirt over my shoulder.

"That'd be nice, but you know we don't care if your here. Wouldn't be the first time." Devon said with a laugh.

"Nah, I met someone today and I doubt she would like that." I said as I picked my phone up and headed for the door. "I'll see you two later." The I was headed down the hall.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I decided to post early!


	3. Ch 2: Occurences

As I looked up at the darkening sky, I noticed tinges of red at the corners. _The eclipse is tonight! _I thought to myself as I reached inside my pocket to take out my phone and text Kimberly. _Mom called. _I hit the send button to call her back, and after a few rings the answering machine picked up.

"Hey mom, it's Steven. I seen where you called, sorry I didn't pick up, I forgot to turn my ringer on this morning... Anyway, I know you called to see if I'm coming home for your birthday. I'll be there two days before, I promise. Call me back when you get this, I have no clue what to get you. I love you. See ya' soon." I said before hanging up.

I text Kim to tell her to look out of her window at the moon and then I walked across the street to grab a burger before turning in for the night.

It was ten AM when I was woken up by a loud explosion. I looked out my window in time to see the flames from the gas station soaring into the sky. "What the fuck?" I said out loud. I dressed as fast as I could and was heading out of my room but stopped dead as I saw the most gruesome thing I'd seen, up to that point anyway.

In the middle of the hall lay someone I recognized as a freshman. He had a gigantic piece of glass lodged in the side of his head. Blood was squirting at least five feet in the air and was starting to puddle around his lifeless body. The window where he had been standing was completely gone.

"Some one! Help! Call the nurse!" I screamed, rushing to his side, trying to do something to help the boy but to no avail. _H... He's... He's dead..._

I pulled my phone out and found Kimberly's name in my contact list. Hitting the send button I backed away from the freshman's corpse to avoid getting blood on me.

"Hello?" I heard Kimberly say in her gentle voice.

"The explosion... One of the people in my dorm is dead..." I said hurriedly.

"What? What explosion?" She almost screamed at me.

"Where your so far away you probably didn't hear or feel it. The gas station outside of my dorm exploded, and one of the freshman is laying here, dead in the hall. The window he was walking by... It shatter and flew inside the building." I said frantically. "I need you to get the nurse here, NOW." I added. "But I need to go see if anyone else is injured... Or worse... Call me when you get the nurse." I hung the phone up and dashed down the stairs and attempted to get off campus and over to the station.

"Sorry son, but the gates are sealed. There could be more explosions." Tony, the guard, said.

"What if there are survivors?" I almost screamed. As I looked at the big hole on the other side of the street, I noticed the outline of somebody. "There! See?"

"Holy shit! How did she survive?" He said as he hit the open switch for the gate. "You stay here, I'll help her over and then go back to look for more." Then he was running across the street.

As he got to her he stopped and put her arm over his shoulder. It looked like they were headed back, but then she looked at him and drove him to the ground and out of my sight due to the knoll that separated the sides of the road. I heard Tony begin to scream and shout for help. I began running over to the knoll only to find Tony laying completely still as the woman bit into his neck and blood squirted in the air, raining down all over me.

I immediately knocked the woman off him and dragged him back inside the gate. After she managed to get to her feet, I looked back to see her half running towards us. Hitting the close button I kicked her backwards before she could get in. As she fell, she turned before hitting the ground. _What the fuck!_ Her entire back was gone, as well as over half the organs that were supposed to be there. Then the gate closed.

"Tony!" I yelled, turning around to see him on his hands and knees looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked as I ran to his side. He didn't say anything. "Tony?" I asked again.

Then he looked up at me. His eyes were rolled back, inside his head and he was starting to foam at the mouth. He looked at me for a long moment and then he lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I barely got my left hand around his throat before he had time to take a chunk out of me. "What the fuck, Tony?" I screamed at him as I threw him against the wall, away from me.

I didn't wait for him to get back up, I was running for C building. I had to get to Kimberly, She was all I cared about at that moment in time. As I rounded B building I could see a bus rocking back and forth, with blood smeared windows. _Oh god! They're in!_ I thought to myself with a sense of impending doom.

Not even three seconds after noticing the bus, I was hit hard by someone... Or something, and hit the ground with it landing on top of me.

A/N: This isn't all of chapter 2. I thought I might post this early since I had so much written already. I hope to hear some feedback this time in some reviews... It's really disappointing that I've had so many readers and only THREE reviews. Thank you 22m23, Killerbee77, and chele for leaving a review. You can give me suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, or even flame me! Just give me some feed back... I may post faster if you do... ;) (No... I would never bribe you. Lol.) Word Count: 1009


	4. Ch 2: Continued

"Oof!" I grunted as I hit the ground, hard, on my side. Realizing what was probably about to happen I kicked whatever hit me as hard as I possibly could. Rolling onto one knee, I looked at a pile of shredded clothes and long, dark brown hair.

"What the FUCK just hit me?" I heard the person shout as he curled into a ball, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Devon!" I shouted as I bent over to help him up.

"You kicked me in my damn stomach you son of a bitch!" He said as I yanked him up by his elbow.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda jumpy, I was attacked at the main gate. Where's Chasity?" I asked, already expecting what he was about to say.

"She's in a janitors closet in C building, I was coming back to the dorm to get you. I wanted her to stay safe." He pulled his shirt up to reveal a nice, big red mark with purple and yellow already lining the outer edges.

"That's where I was headed anyway. Did you see Kimberly Jennings anywhere?" I asked, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"So that's your 'someone', huh?" He asked as he noticed the bus. "We need to get out of here." With that, we dashed towards C building. "And yeah, she's in the closet with Chasity."

"Thank god. I knew she played for the other team!" I said laughing. But the truth was, I was relieved that I knew she was safe.

"Yeah, well now the bad news. She was on the phone with her mom and one of 'them' burst through they're window. Her mom started screaming and the phone hit the floor. She basically heard her mother being killed, eaten, and turned..." He trailed off as we ran. "She's a wreck. She keeps saying she wants you, it hasn't really hit her yet. She wasn't crying when I left, but now..."

" Damn, at least she got to say goodbye. My mom called me but I missed it." I said as the realization began to sink in. I'd probably never see her again. Or Dad... I couldn't think about it anymore. We were almost to the school when we seen them. 'They' were everywhere.

"Where did they all come from?" Devon hissed under his breath. "When I left, this place was completely deserted."

"They came from inside the building. Look." I said as I pointed to a nearby window. The class room had to many to count.

"We have to make it to the second floor. That's where the girls are."

"Look at they're eyes. I'll bet anything they can't see." I said as I slowly made my way to the middle of the horde. _What about sound? Lets see how sensitive your hearing is! _ I picked up a cell phone that someone had dropped, then I looked around and motioned for Devon. Once he was by my side, I chucked that damn phone as hard as I could at the spot he had just occupied.

In unison they all looked up and began heading towards the sound, screaming and groaning the entire way.

"You really are the craziest bastard I know." Devon breathed out in relief as we made it to the doors. "Aw, come on! Your shitting me, right?" He growled as we looked through the glass doors.

"What was you expecting? Lunch time? No pun intended." I chuckled as I opened the door but then closed it again. "Just remember, no noise!" With that said, the door was opened and we were heading inside. The main lobby was so crowded with 'them' that there was hardly no room to walk. One wrong move and Kimberly and Chasity would be waiting for dead men.

Devon's breathing was beginning to turn into hyperventilation. If I didn't calm him down SOON, he would get us both killed. I turned and looked at him. He was white as a ghost and turning more translucent. "Devon, calm down. We'll be fine."

"Let's just be done with this." He looked straight ahead as he began walking. I stopped him and looked at the mass in front of us.

"Hold on. I wanna see how they move." I let go of him and began to study 'them'. They were walking around, aimlessly bumping into anything in front of them, even into one another. "Perfect! They can't sense when they're touched! Otherwise they'd be attacking each other." With that said we started thru the massive amount of ex-fellow students. Still hesitant we walked very slow, taking out time to ensure we didn't make any noise.

Every step felt like an eternity, every time we bumped into one it felt like a massive hammer against a thin layer of glass. It felt like hours since we entered, I could only imagine how Devon felt. I stole a glance over at him and realized he was gone.

I started looking around frantically, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. I reached the stairs at the end of the lobby and looked back to see if I could see him. As I looked over the crowed I spotted him. He was half way across. As I waited, I began to take more notes on they're reactions and movement. And then... _Shit... _My phone began to ring...

A/N: Thank you again to Killerbee77 and Br0KeN L0Gik for the reviews. This is it for chapter two, sorry I broke it up into two parts. The next chapter will have plenty of gore for all you die hard zombie fans. Until next time!

Word count: 919


	5. Ch 3: Irony

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Every time I read a new review it's like my birthday all over again! Some important things to mention... Be expecting a cliff hanger at the end of almost every chapter. I like making sure my readers come back because something big is about to happen, plus its like a boss battle at the end of a game. The only thing I'm going to say about this chapter is that if you thought the last cliff hanger was horrible... You'll HATE this one! And this is only part one, I know I promised I wouldn't split chapters anymore but get over it. Also, I won't be making references to the real world or anything else like that. I can't stand reading a fic and it says _As I passed the music store, I could hear Nikleback blaring from the speakers. _Ugh... It disgusts me... Anyway, in this chapter I'm writing as ideas come to me. I didn't plan this one out... Lazy me, I know... The gore will be in part two, it's actually harder than I thought to write gruesome scenes (At least not without planning beforehand... And now, lets begin the carnage! Bwahahahahaha... * Choke. Cough. Gasp. Wheeze. *

Word Count: 975

_Shit! My phone! _"Devon, they don't know your there! Keep calm and they'll come after me, not you!" I shouted over the moaning and grunts before dashing up the stairs. I was on the second floor in seconds. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it while running. "Hello?" I asked, trying not to freak.

"Steven?" I heard the absolute greatest voice in the world.

"Mom! Are you okay?" I asked, turning a corner.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked, clearly in panic.

"I'm fine! What the hell is going on? Everyone is eating each other, and they're getting back up!" I said.

"I don't know! I'm trapped in the bathroom! Your father... H-He..." She stuttered off. I could here banging as she spoke.

"Oh god, mom... Crawl thru the window and get in your car! Drive here as fast as you can!" I commanded.

"The keys were in your father's pocket!" Just then I heard wood shattering. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Then the phone went dead.

"Mom! Mom!" I shouted, but no answer. I closed my phone as tears filled my eyes. As I rounded another corner I stopped. _The janitor's closet!_ I was right beside one! I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. "Kimberly? Chasity? I asked, tears still gushing down my face.

"Steven? I heard Kimberly say. The door behind me opened. "Steven!" She was crying just as much as me. She ran up to me and pulled me tightly against her.

"No, get back inside. There's a massive horde following me! Devon should be fine. He'll be here in a few minutes. Now go!" I said, running off again. I heard the door close behind me, just as the horde rounded the corner. "Over here you dumb fucks!" I shouted. I ran down the hall and around the next corner.

"Steven! In here! Quick!" I heard a voice I wish I'd never heard, until now anyway.

"Nicole! Thank god!" I said, Dashing into the classroom she was in. She threw something down the hall, then closed the door. "How did you survive?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, adjusting her skirt, purposely flashing me her outer thigh. Blowing it off, I asked.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No, but whatever it is, it isn't good." She replied. _No shit, you ditzy bitch... _

"Oh." Was all I could think to reply.

"Are you okay? You look like you were crying..." She asked as she walked over to me.

"Mom... I was on the phone and..." I trailed off. Then she did something I didn't expect her to be capable of, being human. She closed the small gap between us and pulled me into a tight hug. All I could do was sob, silently, into her shoulder. As we stood there, the horde passed and was gone.

"You okay?" She asked as I pulled away.

"Yeah, but I have to get back to Kimberly and Chasity and go find Devon." I looked at the ground. "Sorry about before... But you had that coming. You always act like a bitch when I'm hanging with other people, even guys."

"I did deserve it... Sorry I always did that, I guess we aren't together anymore and I need to come to terms with that..."She replied, also looking at the ground.

"Lets go." I said as I headed for the door. On the other side was two of 'them'. They were bent over something. At a closer look, it was my dorm mate from last year. They had just tripped him not moments before.

"Help!" He shouted as one of 'them' dove a hand straight down, into his stomach, breaking through the flesh. He was still alive as his internal organs were pulled out and gnawed on by his assailants. As they fed, we gently opened the door and started making our way around the grisly sight,

"Y-You can't leave me" He began yelling after us.

Back outside the janitors closet I opened the door. "Kim?" I asked, looking around inside. "They're gone!" I whispered.

"Gone?" I thought you said they were here!" She whispered back.

"They were." I began looking around the hall. "Kim? Chasity?" I whispered loudly.

"Steven!" I heard Chasity whisper back. "Over here!" She had her head poked out of the shop room. How convenient, shop class. Isn't that some irony.

"Is Devon here yet?" I asked, ducking into the room, quickly followed by Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm here. Your lucky your crazy ass didn't get eaten, you insane fuck!" He said as he walked up to Chasity. "Mine too."

"Sorry, Its not MY fault I had to listen to my mom die as well!" I shot back.

"Not you too... I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He said, looking down. Whether it was at the ground or Chasity's chest, I couldn't tell.

"Kimberly..." I said, walking over to her. "Are you okay?..." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She began crying as soon as her face came into contact with my shoulder.

"Steven... Mom..." She said, her words barely making sense.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here, its okay." I tried to console her but with no effect.

"They're coming back around!" Nicole hissed. As she said that a sob escaped Kimberly's throat.

"No!" Nicole whimpered, as the door shattered in front of her.

_Damn, there went the irony. We didn't even get to grab any weapons... _ I thought to myself as Devon was, again, separated from the rest of us.


	6. Ch 3: Continued

**A/N: Sorry for the POV change but it was necessary to introduce the new character... Thank you Killerbee77 for the idea to add a kid into the group and the review on the latest chapter, as well as everyone else who reviewed. This chapter was inspired from the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. I told you this chapter would have LOTS of gore and intestinal references, what I DIDN'T tell you however is that it would take place at an Elementary school. I'm warning you now, there will be children that... Yeah, you get the picture. I didn't expect my story to take this kind of turn and I apologize ahead of time to anyone who this offends. You will not need to read this to understand the next chapter if you'd rather skip it, this is merely an introduction for said new character. With that said, lets begin...**

**Word Count: 1167**

_**~Across town, 4 hours earlier...~**_

"John Wright, please pick up reading where Julia left off." Mrs. Packer said, slamming her wooden ruler on his desk. John was a kid in class, completely oblivious to the outside world. Come to think of it, so was I...

"Y-Yes Ma'am." John said as he began to read, disturbed from his daydream. "And so, the king was overthrown. Everybody rejoiced as his crown hit the ground and rolled to his son's feet..."

"Today, I taketh not for myself, but rather giveth to the people who have lived under my tyrant of a father..."

"... Halberd said as he picked up the crown, placing it atop his head. He then reached into the chest beside the throne and began throwing gold and jewels into the crowd of on-lookers." John said.

"That is enough John, thank you." Mrs. Packer said. "Sarah, please begin reading."

John then looked out the window to continue his dreamy stare. Something caught his eye, A man was stumbling around the courtyard outside of the school. He had a reddened bandages wrapped around his upper arm.

"Mrs. Packer. There's a strange man..." John was cut off by his teacher.

"Mr. Wright, Sarah was reading and I don't recall you raising your hand."

"But there's a..."

"Would you like to go see the principle Mr. Wright?" She said as she gave him a hardened glare.

"No Ma'am, sorry Ma'am." He replied.

"Thank you, Sarah, please continue."

_God, I hate her! Mom was right... Just because my skin is a different color than everyone else' here, I get treated differently... I hate HER, this school, and everyone in it! I wish they would all just DIE! _John thought to himself, looking back out the window. _Where did he go? _

The man with the bandage was gone and it was another typical day in hell.

A half hour latter class had ended and it was recess. Out on the playground it was the exact same, everyone ignored him and played with each other. John stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked around the edge of the playground.

"Well if it isn't John." He heard from behind him.

"Leave me alone Travis.! I'm warning you." John said as he turned around with fists clenched tightly.

"No one want you here Johny boy." Travis' friend replied. "So why don't you and your 'kind' just leave?"

"I'm warning you. Leave me alone darn it! What did I ever do to you?"

"See, that's the thing. We just don't want you-." Travis was cut off by a scream from across the playground.

Teachers rushed over to where the scream originated, then they began screaming and shouting too.

"Get off her!" One teacher yelled.

"Sarah, hold on. We'll get him away from you!" Another frantically tried to calm her as he tried to free her.

"Oh my god! He bit her, and she's bleeding!" Another exclaimed.

John started running towards the commotion and arrived in time to see the man with the bandage rip the flesh from the girl's side, revealing white bone and internal organs. He watched as the man swallowed the chunk of meat and drove his teeth into her stomach, tearing away even more tendon and muscle, causing Sarah to scream louder than her lungs should've allowed before it became a gurgling fountain of blood.

"Get him the fuck off her!" The first teacher shouted.

"Taking the initiative, John grabbed a nearby bat and slammed it hard onto the mans back, breaking it.

The man then proceeded to turn his attention to another student, ripping his ear off with a single bite.

"Tony!" John screamed before smashing the bat into the man's head. He crumpled to the ground, head caved in, and twitching uncontrollably.

"Someone call 911!" One of the students shouted.

"Sarah!" An inhuman wail came from the center of the crowed of onlookers. A girl who looked exactly like the one on the ground emerged, running headlong for Sarah's body. "No, Sarah!" She wailed again, causing John to cringe.

"Cindy, stay back!" John shouted as he grabbed her, already well aware of what was about to happen. "The teachers need room." He added, trying to sound sincere. Cindy and Sarah were sisters. Twins to be exact.

"No! Let go of me John!" She shouted, before kicking him in the knee.

She ran over to her sister and knelt down beside her in the blood that was pooling at her side and began to shake her fervently while continuously saying her name as if to wake her.

After a few minutes Cindy began to sob and released her sister. One of the teachers tried to move her away but failed. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just crying. Then something happened that made everyone's mouth gape open, except John's. Sarah slowly sat up, looking around.

"Cindy get away from her!" He shouted, but was to late. She already had her arms around her.

Like he expected, Sarah clamped down on her sister's neck and ripped a massive chunk away, pulling strings of meat that still attached it to her flesh with it. Cindy couldn't even scream. Her sister had ripped her wind pipe in two.

John darted back towards the school as a panicked, frenzy broke out throughout the crowd. Once back inside John locked the doors, locking everyone else outside.

"The world will be better off without people like you!" John shouted as the teachers arrived at the door.

"What are you talking about John? Let us in!" They shouted, furious at John's actions.

"Fuck you, you racist pigs!" John yelled back as he darted to the main entrance to lock those doors as well but was snatched up by a teacher that was still inside the building.

"Language! Your parents will hear about this." The teacher said with a look of disgust. He looked like a typical redneck.

"My mom is dead and my dad is a bastard who doesn't care about me! So they won't care!" John retorted before he punched the teacher, causing him to hit the floor with a foot to the side.

"Oops, I 'accidentally' dropped you." The teacher said with a twisted grin.

John took off running for the entrance. He dashed down the hall and around the corner as The teacher unlocked the door and let everyone else back in, along with a bitten Cindy and Tony.

_Stupid faggots will get it soon enough. _John thought with a chuckle.

He made it to the front door only to watch a minivan with bloodstained windows crash though it sideways. He darted around the van after it stopped and out into the front lawn of the school. He was on his way to meet whatever fate threw at him.


	7. Ch 4: Escaping From Hell

A/N: Hey boys and girls! Sorry about the hiatus but you brought it on yourselves. I told you I wanted reviews and no one listened… I only did this chapter for Lea Miles. Thank you for the reviews! And your not a pest, just my new favorite reader! ^.^ With that said, I still appreciate my other reviewers too, thank you guys/girls! I'm also going to twist this from the HOTD plot line and into my own. I'm going to start trying to post every other week again. So readers, don't disappoint me again… I'm still expecting reviews! And now, enjoy the damn chapter and stop reading the A/N! lol.

Word Count: 921

"Devon!" Chasity shrieked as I pulled her towards the window.

"Devon! Remember they don't know your there!" I shouted as I threw Chasity out to the fire escape where Kimberly and Nicole were already heading towards the ground. "Just don't scream!" I added, seeing him about to reply.

Once on the fire escape I was grabbed by the arm from above. I looked up to see one of my team mates from the football team.

"Ivan?" I yelled, pulling him down with me.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"No clue, but don't look back!" I replied as we reached the ground. And just as it left my mouth, he looked back.

"Holly shit!" He yelled. "What the fuck did you do, Steven?"

"I owe A LOT of money to them." I yelled back with a straight face. "What the fuck do you think? My phone rang!"

As we ran, I had an idea. "When I say so, Everyone stop." I said as I pulled my watch off. "Do as I say and we will live, I promise. Once stopped, don't make a sound!"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Ivan shouted.

"They're attracted to sound. See that car way over there." I said, pointing. "The alarm is set and I'm going to throw my watch at it. The alarm will draw them away from us. So just do as I say!" I commanded. After getting a little more distance between us and the car I drew my arm back.

As soon as the watch left my hand I knew I missed the car. I thought, _Damn, I __**knew **__I should have thrown a little harder… _But as soon as I finished the thought the watched bounced off the pavement and landed directly on the windshield of the blue Smart-Car I had been aiming for. The lights began flashing and the alarm began going off.

The mass of undead behind us veered off and was heading toward the sound. After they were away from my friends and I, Ivan whistled and said, "Damn, glad you was the quarterback and not the linebacker…"

"No shit! Now we have to find… Oh damn, speak of the devil, Devon! Over here!" I said as he began heading our way. "Dude, luck is just not on your side today man…"

"Fuck you man. I've almost died three times in my life! Two of those were from today!" He said as he grabbed Chasity's waist.

"Steven…" I heard Kimberly say.

"Yeah, Kim?" I said as I pulled her close.

"Can we get out of here?... Please?... I'm scared…" Kim said as she looked at me with tear stained, fearful eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I led her and the rest of the group to the nearest safe looking building. It was a dollar store. It had clothes, food, and blunt objects. The only thing we would need would be reinforced doors and windows.

As we entered the building I heard a sound in the back.

"Everyone, stay here by the entrance. Don't make any noise and stay hidden. Ivan, Your with me. Grab one of those brooms and hand it to me." I said as he did as I asked. We made our way to the back of the store, checking every aisle on the way. We only had one aisle left. I looked at Ivan, and he looked at me. Understanding what we would have to do, he ran around the corner as something hard and metallic hit him in the side.

"ACK!" He said as he hit the floor doubled over in pain. The metal object came back around and stopped, almost nailing him in the head.

"Say something!" A child's voice said. "Say something or I'll fucking kill your ass!"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That.?" Ivan nearly screamed.

"Thank god, you're a live one…" The voice said. As a figure stepped out of the darkness, I could make out a distinct, small figure. It **was** a kid!

"Who the shit are you?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dead, when I get up." Ivan said as he rolled onto his side.

"Sorry about that… I thought you was one of them." He said, pointing at a corpse in the corner of the room. "The names' John."

"Well John, Where's your folks?" I asked kneeling down to see him better.

"Dead… I hope." He said with a snort.

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to figure out if the kid was worth saving, or if he would be trouble.

"Well actually, my mom died last year with cancer, she was the only person who made me feel loved, and my dad is an asshole that treats me like shit. So screw him. And if your racist, fuck you too." The kid said.

"Woah, no need to go all defensive. I'm not racist and none of the people I'm here with are either. I don't know about you though Ivan. Are you?"

"I don't have a problem with blacks." He said as he got to his knees. "Unless of course they hit me with a fuckin' ball bat!" He said as he coughed, trying to stand up, with a chuckle. "You got a hard hit kid."

"Baseball is my thing… I see you're a jock, no offense." He said, holding out his hand to me.

"The names' Steven." I said as I shook his hand. "The rest of the group is at the entrance. Let me introduce you."


	8. Ch 5: Meet John Everyone!

Sorry about the delay guy's. Due to a death in the family I haven't been in a writing mood... but now I'm back and ready to go! Anyway, there were a few questions regarding John and his race as well as his age. He is 12 and African American. Also, I am trying to make a couple major decisions... I need your help as the readers. I'm planning on killing off all the characters except for two or three. If you'd rather I didn't, let me know ASAP, otherwise that's my intentions. I'll wait two weeks before I start writing, that is unless something comes up.

Word Count: 761

"Guys, the store is clear." I yelled to everyone before rounding the final aisle. "We also have a new acquaintance to the group."

"I'll introduce everyone, you need to talk to Kimberly, man." Devon said as we walked.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I replied. Once we got back to the front of the store I pulled Kim into my arms and led her back to the manager's office.

"Are you okay, Kim?" I asked, already saying her words in my head. 'Of course not! The world went to shit and you ask if I'm okay?'

"Actually better than you'd think... Just, promise me you won't leave me alone..." Her reply caught me completely off guard.

"Why would I leave you? Your pretty much the only thing I have left from the old world... I'd never leave you, so you don't have to worry about that." I said as I pulled her tightly against my chest. We stood there for a while, just holding each other, enjoying the moment. That is, until we heard Nicole scream.

"Stay here." I ordered Kim. I dashed out of the office, being sure to close the door behind me, and ran selflessly toward the entrance. As I arrived I could see what had made her scream. Outside, at least fifty of those _things_ were trying to get in.

"Shatterproof glass, ass-holes." John murmured under his breath.

"Where did they all come from?" I asked in a flurry of words. "When I walked to the back with Kim, the street was empty!"

"I don't know, but I just turned around because I heard something behind me." Nicole said.

"After she screamed they all turned at once and started trying to get in." Chasity said, disgusted.

"Well lets focus on a new plan of action. This was only temporary and we need a better place to stay. Devon lets try to fi..." I was cut short by the sound of electric doors opening. As we all turned to look, one stumbled through the door only to get its head smashed in by John's bat. We looked in amazement at what had just transpired.

John had been standing with us the whole time, I didn't even see him move. But somehow, as the doors opened he ran at the used-to-be man that had came through it, and jumped, twisting in midair, allowing his bat to slam into the man's head.

"Where the FUCK did you learn THAT?" Devon asked, awestruck.

"My father made me take advanced karate for four years." He replied, walking over to the electric doors, locking them. "That's the _only_ good thing he did for me..."

"Can we please get the hell out of here! More of them are showing up!" Chasity declared.

"She's right. We need to get out of here. I seen a ladder in the manager's office. Lets get on the roof and make a plan." I said, already running back to Kim.

When I opened the door, the first thing I realized was that Kimberly was gone. "Kim?" I shouted, looking frantically around the room. "Where are you?"

"Up here Steven." I heard from above me. Looking up, I could see sunlight shining through the hole for the ladder, as well as the outline of Kim's head.

"You scared me." I said as I reached the hole and climbed through it.

"Sorry, I was only trying to be helpful..." She said, looking at the ground.

"What was you doing up here?" I asked, pulling her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"I... Uh... Was looking for a way out of here... I found one too!" She stuttered out, giddily.

"Well tell me what your plan is, please." I said, smiling at her.

"What's up?" I heard Devon ask as he clambered onto the roof.

"Kim's got a plan to get us out of here. She was about to explain it to us." I looked back at Kim. "Lets wait till everyone is here." I said.

After everyone was on the roof, Kim explained her plan, which was damn good! An hour later we had everything we could carry from the store packed up and we were back on the roof, looking over the back alley below us.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Then lets go!" I said, jumping into the alley.


	9. Ch 6: Hind Sight

**A/N: **I was looking over my story's stats and realized as the chapters progressed... I was slowly losing readers... Sadly, I have decided to end this story and begin anew. I will keep a few of the characters due to how much I like them. I also did not intend to have so many characters when I started writing this... I hope that everyone will read my next story, I have seen where my mistakes were in this one and I plan to do better this time. I will re-read my work to check spelling and grammar, I will think out a story line before I start writing, and I want suggestions from my wonderful readers. The way I plan to leave this story, it won't have an ending so as I can pick it back up later, should I choose to. AND! I decided not to kill anyone. So here's the (final) chapter.

Word Count: 742

After a quick head-count, I turned to dash down the alley. About half way down, I felt as though something were wrong.

"Kim, you feeling what I'm feeling?" I asked.

"Like we're being followed?" She replied with a question.

"Kind of. It's more like we're being watched... Tested..." I replied, already knowing how stupid it must have sounded.

"The paranoia is just now kicking in?" She asked glumly.

"I guess you could say that." I said, looking up. "What the hell was that?" I asked, coming to a halt. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. "Did you see it?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Steven?" Kim asked, her voice hesitant and shaky.

"That figure that ran around the corner. You didn't see it?" I asked, giving a little more detail, trying not to scare her.

"What's up?" Devon asked, coming to a halt beside of us with with Chasity in tow.

"I could have sworn I seen a figure running around the corner." I said back. As soon as the last word left my mouth I heard the sound of someone vomiting behind us. I turned around swiftly to watch as Ivan spat up blood and breakfast.

"You were bitten!" Nicole hissed. "He was bitten! I just saw teeth marks!" She nearly yelled as she started to back away.

"Ivan? Were you?" I asked as I walked over to him.

No answer.

"Ivan! Tell me, please!" I said again.

"Yes! But it wasn't deep!" He replied, sounding terrified. "I'll be fine! I promise!"

"You know what happens once you've been bitten... I can make sure you don't turn into a monster if you'd like..." I said, slowly.

"Steven..." He said, looking up at me. "Please... If you find mom by some chance... Tell her I love her... PLEA-" He choked out before coughing up more blood and falling to the ground, gasping for air.

"What do we do?" I asked, turning to the group.

"We can't just leave him here!" Kim said.

"I say we kill him! He bitten and a dang-"

"Shut the fuck up Nicole!" I said harshly. "Ivan..." I said kneeling down.

"Do..." He coughed up more blood. "Do it Stephen!... Pl-...Please! Kill me bef-... Before I turn! Just tell Mo-..."

"I will. I promise you!" I said, standing up I asked him. "Do you have anything else to say?" I asked.

"Yeah! You and Kim-... You make a good couple!... Take care of-... Of her man!" He let loose a lot of blood. "Do it now! I can't take the pain any longer!" He shouted at me.

Almost instantly my hand was outstretched to John. Knowing what I wanted, he handed me his bat. I picked it up above my head as Ivan turned over on his back smiling up at me.

"Thank you." I could see him mouth to me.

"Your welcome... Bro..." The baseball bat crashed into his skull and brains and blood splashed across the pavement and building side.

_ One year ago today, the world went to shit. And like everyone expected, every branch of the military failed and was completely annihilated within the first fourty eight hours. They really never stood a chance, come to think of it. All those people gathered in one place. All it would take is one infected, unquarantined person, and its all over. Which is exactly what happened. My name is Stephen... And if your reading this... I'm probably dead._

_ But I held out as long as I could! I tried to protect those closest to me... _

_Devon... He died within the first 84 hours..._

_Nicole... three days later... No one really missed her._

_Chasity... She commited suicide... The loss of Devon was just to much for her to bear... especially knowing that she was going to be the only one of the two to raise their child. She hadn't even told him yet..._

…

…

…

…

…

_Kimberly... My love... How I miss you... Two days ago... I had you in my arms... What happened?... How could they have gotten you..._

…

…

…

The rest of the page trails off with a long line of ink and a pool of blood... And a 9mm shell casing...

**A/N:** Like I said. I left opening for more to be written. The letter is a year in the future and I didn't really kill a MAIN character. I'm so sneaky. Lol. Anywho! Like I said. I'm starting anew! I wanna thank killerbee77 for all the reviews. You stuck the story out to the end. Thank you! I expect a new review as well! I want feedback from you! ^.^


End file.
